


Susu Jeruk

by neverlookback



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlookback/pseuds/neverlookback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pertemuan pertama salah paham. Pertemuan kedua tak sengaja. Pertemuan selanjutnya? Warning! Boys Love! NaruSasu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Susu Jeruk**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Au, OOC, Sho-Ai, Typo(s), dll.**

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!

Pemuda dengan tampang _stoic_ menghentikan langkah kakinya seraya merogoh _smartphone_ yang terus bergetar di saku jaket birunya. Sejenak dia menatap layar _smartphone_ tersebut sebelum menyentuhnya. “Halo.”

“ _Sasuke?! Kau ada di mana? Lama sekali!_ ”

Pemuda berkulit seputih susu vanilla tersebut menarik napas panjang mendengar seruan kesal di seberang telepon sambil menatap bosan sungai di bawah jembatan yang tengah ia pijak. “Rokok." Ujarnya pada si penelepon.

“ _Rokok? Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Bicaralah lebih jelas!_ ” Dengusan kesal terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya-bosan. “Itachi, rokok yang kau inginkan tidak ada, makanya aku beli ke minimarket lain yang lebih jauh.”

“ _Oh, begitu. Cepat ya!_ ”

“Hn.” Sasuke menutup telepon seraya memasukan kembali _smartphone_ -nya ke tempat semula.

“Ng?”

Di bawah redup langit senja, Sasuke tak sengaja melirik mahluk hidup yang tengah berenang melawan arus sungai yang cukup deras. “Apa-apaan ular itu?!” Sasuke mencengkram pagar jembatan sambil menatap kagum seekor ular hitam mengkilap dengan panjang hampir dua meter.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Sasuke menoleh pada seorang pemuda pirang jabrik berkaos _orange_ yang tengah berlari kearahnya. ‘Kenapa dengan orang itu?’ Sasuke mengangkat bahu-tak peduli seraya kembali menatap sungai tempat si ular yang melawan arus, bibirnya sedikit terangkat menyunggingkan senyuman melihat si ular sudah sedikit maju dari posisi awalnya.

DUAKK!!

Seseorang menendang pinggang Sasuke hingga dirinya terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sraaakk! Duk!

“Ugh!” Sasuke mencoba bangun setelah mendarat dengan tidak elitnya.

Grep!

“Hei! Apa yang hendak kau lakukan!” Pemuda pirang yang menendangnya berjongkok seraya menarik kerah jaket Sasuke sambil mengguncang-guncangnya. Dia menatap Sasuke penuh amarah. “Jangan gelap mata! Walau hidupmu sulit! Jangan sampai terlintas untuk bunuh diri!”

Twich!

Perempatan urat tercetak dengan jelas dikening Sasuke. “Siapa juga yang mau bunuh diri?!"

DUAKK!

Sasuke menonjok pipi _tan_ si pirang hingga membuat pemuda pirang tersebut melepas cengkramannya pada kerah Sasuke.

“Sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan?!” Pemuda pirang tersebut menatap Sasuke sengit sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang sedikit membengkak.

Sasuke membalas tatapan pemuda pirang didepannya-sinis penuh intimidasi. “Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan? Menendangku tanpa alasan yang jelas.”

“Aku melakukannya karena tak mau melihat ada orang yang bunuh diri di depanku!” Pemuda pirang tersebut menatap Sasuke tajam. “Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku!”

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. “Siapa yang kau maksud?! Aku tak pernah berniat bunuh diri!”

“Eh?” Pemuda tersebut mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seraya menunjuk Sasuke ragu. “Tapi kau berdiri di pinggir jembatan sambil memperhatikan sungai cukup lama...”

Sasuke mengusap-usap pinggangnya yang sakit sambil menatap pemuda pirang tersebut sinis. “Emangnya gak boleh hah?!”

“Ma-Maaf!" Si pirang menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

“Cih!” Sasuke bangkit seraya berjalan pergi ke meninggalkan si pirang.

“Hei! Mau ke mana?” Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa menggubris seruan si pirang. “Maaf ya! Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada pinggangmu aku akan bertanggung jawab! Namaku Naruto! Aku tinggal di daerah sini!”

**(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

Tok! Tok! Tok!

“NARUTO! BANGUN! SUDAH SIANG!”

Teriakan cempreng wanita paruh baya itu menggema di rumah tradisional jepang berukuran minimalis tersebut. Naruto membuka matanya perlahan seraya meregangkan tubuhnya. “Iya Tsunade baa-chan! Aku sudah bangun kok!”

“Bagus! Aku berangkat kerja dulu! Cepat sarapan sebelum makanannya dingin!” Naruto mendengar Tsunade berseru sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan depan pintu kamar yang masih terkunci dari dalam.

“Baik!” Naruto langsung bangkit seraya membuka tirai yang menutupi jendela kamarnya-menampilkan mentari yang sudah menampakan diri. “Gawat! Udah jam setengah 8! Aku kesiangan!” Naruto langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

**(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

Teng! Teng! Teng!

“Sial! Bentar lagi kereta akan berangkat!” Pemuda pirang bersweater hijau toska dan jeans pensil hitam longgar berlari menuju pintu kereta yang sebentar lagi tertutup. Dia berhasil masuk kedalam kereta yang sudah penuh kemudian berdiri dengan menggenggam tiang yang ada di depan pintu kereta seraya menarik nafas panjang-lega. “Syukurlah masih sempat. Hm?” Iris _blue sapphire_ -nya terpaku pada seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depannya sambil bersandar pada pintu kereta. Wajah pemuda itu tertutup oleh buku tebal yang tengah dibacanya. ‘Merancang _web e-commerce_? Sepertinya aku juga punya buku itu. Apa kuajak kenalan ya...? Ini kan semester baru, siapa tahu dia sekelas di mata kuliah yang sama. _Come on, Naruto_! Sapa dia!’

Duk!

Seseorang menyenggol ransel hitam Naruto. Dia langsung menatap sengit yang menyenggolnya, yaitu seorang ibu-ibu tersenyum pucat dan berkeringat banyak karena sepertinya dia tidak kuat berdiri berdesakan. “Maaf.”

“Ya.” Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk marah pada orang yang menyenggolnya kemudian membalikan tubuhnya seraya menatap horror pemuda yang tadi tengah membaca buku. Buku itu telah dimasukkan ke dalam tas selempang sang empunya sehingga Naruto bisa melihat jelas wajahnya.

“ _Te-Teme..."_

Mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinganya. Pemuda _raven_ berpakaian rapi-yakni setelan kemeja biru donker se-siku dan celana jeans hitam-tersebut mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menatap Naruto-terkejut. Yeah! Pemuda _raven stoic_ tersebut adalah Sasuke yang semalam bertemu dengan Naruto dan membuat pipi Naruto sedikit bengkak. “Kau-”

Kiiittt!

Kereta berhenti membuat pijakan Naruto oleng.

Cup!

Naruto dan Sasuke saling memelototi dengan bibir yang bersentuhan. Naruto langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke seraya menggosok-gosokan punggung tangan pada bibirnya.

 “Ma-Maaf! Aku tak sengaja!”

Sasuke menatap Naruto penuh aura membunuh. “Sialan ka-“

Kreeeet!

Pintu kereta terbuka.

Grep!

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke seraya berjalan menyeretnya keluar kereta.

“Lepaskan!” Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya-melepas genggaman Naruto dengan paksa. Dia menatap Naruto penuh amarah. “Beraninya kau merebut ciuman pertamaku!”

Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk balas memakinya-setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke. “Maaf. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja.”

“Cih!" Sasuke berdecak kesal.

Naruto terdiam.

“Kejadian tadi kuanggap tidak pernah terjadi.” Sasuke membuang muka seraya melangkah menjauhi Naruto. “Jangan pernah tujukan wajahmu lagi didepanku!”

Seperti pertemuan sebelumnya, Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin jauh dari pandangan matanya. “Saat dia marah... _Kawaiii-_ nya~" Naruto tersenyum dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Ia kembali terdiam setelah sadar apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

“Hah! Apa yang kau ucapkan Narutooo?!” Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya-frustasi.

Sementara itu, Sasuke menggosok-gosok bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Wajah Sasuke sudah semerah tomat. Asap _imaginer_ mengepul dari kepalanya. “Sialan!” Sasuke langsung mempercepat langkahnya.

_'_ Kenapa insiden tadi tidak mau hilang dari kepalaku?!'

**(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

Naruto menarik napas panjang sebelum memasuki kelasnya.

Tok! Tok!

Krieet!

Naruto tersenyum kaku pada pria paruh baya dengan garis luka vertikal diatas hidungnya-tengah berkacak pinggang sambil menatapnya penuh intimidasi. Dia memakai setelan kemeja hijau dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. “Teladan sekali! Telat di hari pertama hm?!”

“ _Su-Sumimasen_ Iruka-sensei.” Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Iruka menukik alisnya tajam. “Ini bukan kelas malam! Kau tidak bisa mendapat tolerir untuk telat!” Iruka memejamkan matanya sambil menggelengkan kepala. “Sudahlah! Sekarang kau boleh masuk! Berikutnya kalau kau telat, aku takkan biarkan kau masuk, Naruto!”

“Baik! Terima kasih sensei!” Naruto mengangguk seraya berjalan menuju kursi yang masih kosong. Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika berjalan melewati Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya tajam dan duduk selang beberapa bangku di belakang pemuda yang tadi pagi tak sengaja diciumnya. ‘Sudah kuduga! Kami sekelas!’

‘Fokus Naruto!’ Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya membuka buku dan mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya pada dosen yang tengah menjelaskan isi materi kuliah. Selang beberapa menit, Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke sambil menarik napas panjang. Sudah berusaha keras konsentrasi, pada akhirnya matanya ini tetap belok ke arah Sasuke.

‘Sialan! Aku tak bisa fokus!’

**(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

“Hahh~”

Naruto menarik nafas panjang seraya mengempaskannya frustasi. Dia terus melamun sambil memandangi _ramen_ dan sebotol susu jeruk yang sejak tadi dipesannya.

Puk!

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, menatap gadis pirang berponi rata tengah yang tersenyum lebar padanya. Dia memakai _dress_ merah selutut tanpa lengan.

"Naruto, kenapa melamun terus?” Gadis pirang tersebut duduk di bangku samping Naruto. “Lagi galauin apa sih?”

“Shion...” Naruto menegak susu jeruknya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. “Sepertinya aku tertarik pada seseorang... sejak pertama bertemu.”

“Bukankah itu bagus?” Shion tersenyum lebar-penuh arti. “Berarti kau sudah _move on_ dari Hinata.”

Naruto tersenyum kaku. “Aku semakin ingin memilikinya saat tak sengaja merebut ciuman pertamanya. Tapi...” Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya-menatap meja panjang kantin-yang tak jauh dari mejanya.

“Tapi apa?” Shion mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto. “Ah Sakura kah? Bukankah sebelum kau jadian dan putus dengan Hinata pun kau selalu bilang kalau Sakura itu tipe-mu? Bukankah ini sangat bagus?”

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya-menatap Shion sambil mengerutkan keningnya. “Apa kau akan membenciku jika aku bilang aku sedang tertarik pada cowok yang duduk disamping Sakura?”

Shion sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan Naruto. “Haaaa? Apakah maksudmu Uchiha Sasuke?”

“Hm.” Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

Shion menarik nafas panjang. “Aku kurang tahu tentangnya, yang jelas dia terkenal sangat pintar dan sangat diidolakan oleh kalangan mahasiswi. Terus asal kau tahu saja ya! Sakura dan cewek pirang _ponytail_ yang duduk di dekat Sasuke itu sedang bersaing untuk mendapatkan hatinya.”

“Aku tidak tahu dia seterkenal itu.” Naruto menggelengkan kepala takjub.

Shion memutar bola matanya-bosan. “Tentu saja kau tak akan tahu. Kau kan ngambil kelas malam terus.”

“Dulu kan aku kerja Shion!” Naruto mendengus pelan.

Shion menaikan sebelah alisnya. “Terus sekarang nggak kerja gitu?”

“Begitulah.” Naruto mulai melahap _ramen_ -nya yang mulai mendingin.

“Eh? Jadi sekarang kau berhenti kerja?” Shion sedikit terkejut mendengar pengakuan Naruto. “Kenapa?”

Naruto menelan _ramen_ -nya seraya menatap Shion datar. “Di semester ini dan semester depan, aku ingin lebih fokus kuliah agar skripsi lancar... makanya mutasi ke kelas pagi.”

“Oh.” Shion mengangguk mengerti. “Apa kau juga keluar dari pekerjaanmu di arena _street_ -“

“Nggak lah! Aku malah nambah jam kerja karena pekerjaan disana itu malam hari.” Naruto menatap Shion penuh harap. “Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang harus kulakukan agar dekat dengan Sasuke?”

Drrt! Drrrt!

“Kalau kau serius padanya, dekati dia perlahan! Tapi kalau perasaanmu ini hanya kekaguman sesaat, sebaiknya hentikan.” Shion mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari tas tangan merahnya, membacanya sejenak kemudian memperlihatkan pesan yang diterimanya. “Gaara memintaku untuk menyuruhmu ke _gym_ kampus agar nanti malam kau tak perlu latihan tapi langsung pemanasan.”

“Haa? Kenapa?!” Naruto menukik alisnya tajam.

Shion mengangkat bahunya acuh. “Entahlah. Ikuti saja aku!”

Naruto menarik napas malas seraya mengikuti Shion. Tentu saja ia tidak lupa membawa botol susu jeruknya.

“Tsk!” Tak jauh dari sana, Sasuke berdecak pelan melihat Naruto dan Shion yang terlihat begitu dekat.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

“Gaara! Kenapa kau menjadikanku anggota _kick boxing_?” Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku _sweater_ hitam yang dipakainya seraya menghampiri Gaara si pemuda berambut merah yang tengah menyandarkan dirinya di bangku taman kampus. Naruto menatap kesal pemuda beriris _jade_ tersebut. “Aku nggak punya waktu buat bergabung di sebuah organisasi kampus!”

Gaara menghela nafas seraya menyilang tangannya di dada-menatap acuh sahabat karibnya yang tengah uring-uringan. “Tenang Naru! Aku sengaja mendaftarkanmu agar kau bisa latihan di _gym_ kampus!”

“Kenapa?” Naruto mendekat seraya duduk tepat disamping Gaara sambil menatapnya heran.

Gaara menatap Naruto penuh arti. “Kita bisa latihan di _gym_ kampus gratis! Bukankah ini bagus untuk mengatasi keuanganmu yang menurun karena berhenti bekerja?” Sekilas Gaara menepuk bahu Naruto. “Selain itu juga, kau tak perlu latihan lagi sebelum pertandingan! Kau hanya perlu melakukan sedikit pemanasan saja."

“Aku mengerti.” Naruto mengangguk seraya menghela nafas panjang. “Yaudah terserah deh!”

“Kalau begitu, ayo!” Gaara bangkit seraya meraih tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya agar mengikutinya.

“Haa-a?” Naruto mengimbangi langkah Gaara. “Kemana oy?”

“Tentu saja ke _gym_! Kita berkumpul mulai hari ini.”

 

**Susu Jeruk**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Sho-Ai, Typo(s), dll.**

“Uzumaki Naruto.” Naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan raut datarnya didepan para anggota klub _kick boxing_. “ _Yoroshiku_.”

Gaara yang berdiri disampingnya tersenyum ramah. “Aku Sabaku Gaara. Salam kenal.”

“Osh! Mohon bantuannya!” Para anggota berseru dengan antusiasnya menyambut kedua anggota baru mereka.

Pemuda berperawakan ceking, bermata bulat dan beralis tebal-yakni sang Ketua Klub menghampiri Naruto dan Gaara seraya menatap semua anggota dengan tatapan penuh semangat. “Yosh semuanya! Ayo kita latihan!”

“BAIK!”

Para anggota yang tadinya berbaris mulai membubarkan dirinya dan melakukan latihan masing-masing. Ada yang angkat beban, berlari _, sit-up, push-up_ , sampai menendang dan meninju samsak.

Gaara mengguncang bahu Naruto  seraya memasang _punch mitt_ di tangannya. “Ayo latihan! Jangan bengong aja!”

“Iya bawel!” Naruto memutar bola matanya-bosan. “Ngomong-ngomong mana pacarmu?” Naruto melilitkan _hand wrap_ di tangannya seraya memasang sarung tinju.

Gaara mengangkat tangannya yang berselimut _punch mitt_ alias sarung tangan berbentuk kotak yang tebal karena diberi bantalan busa-khusus melatih. “Shion sedang membelikan kita minuman.”

“Oh.”

Duakk!

Naruto meninju _punch mitt_ dan memulai latihannya.

**(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

“Haa~ lelah banget!” Naruto membasahi rambutnya yang sudah berkeringat oleh air keran yang berjajar di belakang gedung kampus-lebih tepatnya di sisi lapangan sepak bola.  “Dasar Gaara! Dia terlalu bersemangat-dari siang latihan terus. Aku lebih suka latihan pada malam hari seperti biasanya.” Naruto memeras bagian depan kaosnya yang sudah basah oleh keringatnya sendiri-hingga mengekspos perut _six pack_ -nya.

‘Sudah hampir sebulan sejak pertama masuk di semester ini.’ Naruto memejamkan matanya seraya menghela napas panjang-frustasi. ‘Aku belum pernah saling sapa dengan Sasuke dan banyak mata kuliah yang tak kumengerti. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus minta bantuan Shion dan Gaara yang sama bodohnya sepertiku?'

Cklek! Jepret!

‘Hng? Suara apa itu?’ Naruto langsung membuka matanya-mengalihkan pikiran dan pandanganya pada sumber suara. “Ah...” Naruto mematung menatap beberapa mahasiswi yang lewat tengah menatapnya takjub bahkan ada yang memotretnya. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal seraya mengambil langkah seribu-kembali ke ruangan klub untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

**(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

Naruto membawa nampan berisi ramen miso dan sebotol susu jeruk. Dia berjalan mengitari jajaran meja yang hampir semuanya sudah penuh. “Hai.” Naruto tersenyum pada pemuda berambut seperti nanas dan pemuda gendut yang tengah memakan ayam goreng dengan lahapnya. “Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

Pemuda rambut nanas tersebut menganggung acuh. “Silakan.”

“Makasih.” Naruto duduk didepan pemuda berambut nanas tersebut dihiasi senyuman penuh arti. “Kau Shikamaru kan? Aku dengar kau sangat pintar. Maukah kau membantuku belajar? Aku akan membayar biaya les-nya.”

“Ya itu aku.” Shikamaru melahap dango-nya. “Maaf, tapi aku tak membuka jasa les.”

“Begitu... Sayang sekali.” Raut Naruto berubah jadi terlihat muram dan kecewa.

“Betul sekali! Shika tak punya waktu meladeni orang bodoh sepertimu _Dobe_.”

Naruto langsung menoleh pada suara baritone yang nyeletuk seenaknya. Melihat orang tersebut, raut Naruto berubah jadi senang campur kesal.  “ _Teme_! Sasuke!”

“Hoo. Aku tak menyangka kau tahu namaku.” Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti-membuat temannya menatap aneh karena sangat jarang sekali melihatnya tersenyum. Sasuke duduk disamping Naruto dengan acuhnya. “Sekeras apapun kau berjuang, kau akan terus bodoh dan idiot.”

“Cih!” Naruto mendecak kesal mendengar ucapan Sasuke. “Kalau gak niat ngebantu ya udah. Gak usah pake acara menghina segala kali!” Naruto meneguk susu jeruk seraya melahap _miso ramen_ nya-dengan kesal.

Sasuke membuka bungkus _anpan_ alias roti isi selai kacang merah-nya. “Kalau kau membagi susu jerukmu padaku, dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu belajar.”

“Serius?” Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh harap campur heran. “Aku sudah meminumnya loh.”

Sasuke mengangguk acuh. “Hn.”

“Aku mengerti!” Naruto langsung memberikan botol susu jeruknya. “Silakan.”

“Hn.” Sasuke mengambil susu jeruk tersebut seraya memasukannya ke dalam tas selempangnya. Shikamaru dan Choji hanya melongo melihat tingkah Sasuke. “Hei! Lihat itu!” Sasuke menunjuk gedung olahraga yang tak jauh dari kantin.

“Apa?” Naruto menatap lapangan yang ditunjuk Sasuke.

Dengan gesit Sasuke memasukan sesuatu ke dalam ramen Naruto. “Gak jadi. Udah ngilang.”

“Kau gak lagi bicarain mahluk halus kan?” Naruto melotot-menatap Sasuke horror.

“Bukan. Cuma burung pipit yang udah terbang.” Sasuke melahap _anpan_ dengan tenangnya.

“Kirain apaan.” Naruto mengaduk-aduk dan menyumpit ramennya seraya melahapnya.

Hap!

Wajah tan Naruto berubah menjadi merah menyala. “PEDAAAAS!” Naruto langsung mencari minumannya di meja, yang sudah raib entah ke mana. Dia langsung ingat kalau minumannya sudah diberikan pada Sasuke. “Sasuke, tolong kembalikan minumanku. Nanti akan kuganti dengan yang ba-“

“Nggak! Kau sudah memberikannya padaku!” Sasuke melipat tangannya dengan acuhnya.

“Naru!” Naruto menoleh pada gadis pirang yang tengah melambaikan tangan sambil memeluk sebotol _sport drink._ Gadis ber- _dress_ selutut berwarna violet tersebut menghampirinya. “Kau nggak latihan?”

Syut!

Naruto merampas minuman yang ada di pangkuannya tanpa menggubris ucapannya. “Hei! Itu bukan untukmu!”

Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!

“Ah, leganyaaa~!" Naruto mengusap bibirnya setelah puas hampir menghabiskan air dalam botol 600ml tersebut.

“Hei! Kenapa kau meminumnya!” Gadis pirang tersebut berseru kesal sambil memasang raut _super ilfeel_. “Aku membeli air itu bukan untukmu!”

“Nanti kuganti, Shion!” Naruto menyusut tetesan air yang mengalir disela bibirnya.

Shion menghela nafas panjang. “Makan apa kau? Wajahmu sampai merah menyala dan matamu berair tuh!” Shion menyusut air yang mengalir di sudut mata Naruto.

“Ramenku terlalu pedas.” Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan lengannya. “Sepertinya bibi kantin salah mendengar pesananku.”

“Begitu.” Shion mengangguk mengerti seraya memasang raut kesal. “Naruto! Berhentilah telat dan budayakan tepat waktu! Kau membuat Gaara sering uring-uringan! Terlambat itu gak baik! Jangan biasakan-”

Naruto mendengus kesal. “Berisik, Shion! Apa kau ibu mertuaku?!”

“Apa kau bodoh?” Shion menghela nafas panjang sambil memijat pelipisnya seraya menatap Naruto sinis. “Tak ada orang yang suka padamu karena sifatmu yang tak mau menerima apa yang dikatakan orang. Pantas saja kau tak populer! Dasar rambut acak-acakan!”

Twich!

Perempatan urat terukir di kening Naruto, dia benar-benar kesal mendengar ucapan Shion. “Dasar bodoh! Jika aku tak punya rambut yang mencuat kemana-mana, aku pasti sangat populer! Mungkin.”

“Dasar pria menyedihkan! Kau menyalahkan semua hal pada rambutmu yang acak-acakan? Perbaiki sikapmu!” Shion berkacak pinggang-penuh intimidasi.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal-kasar. “Siapa yang menyedihkan? Orang menggunakan masalah mereka sebagai alat pendorong untuk jadi lebih baik tahu!”

“Berdebat denganmu takkan pernah berakhir.” Shion menghembuskan nafas panjang. “Seharusnya kau gunakan mulutmu untuk menutupi kekurangamu itu! Sekali-kali kenapa kau tak memuji seperti bilang _terimakasih_ atau _kau terlihat cantik seperti biasanya_ agar banyak orang yang menyukaimu?!”

“Maaf saja ya! Mulutku hanya untuk susu jeruk dan ramen!” Naruto memeletkan lidahnya.

Shion memutar bola matanya-bosan. “Sudahlah jangan bahas itu terus! Ikut aku dan belikan aku minuman yang baru!” Shion berjalan mendahului Naruto untuk membeli minuman.

“Oke!” Naruto membetulkan posisi ransel _orange_ nya seraya melirik Sasuke. “Sasuke! Kau satu punya hutang padaku!” Naruto berjalan menyusul Shion tanpa menghabiskan _ramen-_ nya.

Greet!

Sasuke mengepalkan lengannya memperhatikan Naruto yang berlari menyusul Shion-dengan ekor matanya.

‘Sialan!’

Shikamaru yang memperhatikan tingkah Sasuke menghela napas panjang seraya menghempaskannya perlahan. “ _Mendokusai_.”

**(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!

Sejenak Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya seraya mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari tas-nya. Ia menatap _pop up_ pesan dari nomor yang tak dikenal. ‘Siapa?’ Sasuke langsung membaca keseluruhan isi pesan tersebut.

‘ _Kapan kau akan membantuku belajar? By Naruto._ ’

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya menatap pesan tersebut. “Dari mana si D _obe_ punya nomorku?”

“Aku yang memberikannya.”

“Ha?” Sasuke menatap Shikamaru yang berjalan di sampingnya-heran.

“Kemarin aku bepapasan dengannya dan dia meminta nomormu.” Shikamaru mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap langit biru sambil merasakan sensasi semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. “Tak apa kan?”

“Hn.” Sasuke mengangguk seraya membalas pesan Naruto.

‘ _Aku ada waktu jam 4 sore nanti. Dimana tempatnya sih terserah._ ’

Drrt! Drrt!

Selang beberapa detik, _smartphone_ Sasuke kembali bergetar.

“ _Kalau begitu, temui aku di jembatan pertama kita bertemu._ ”

Sasuke segera membalasnya dengan-‘Oke.’ seraya memasukan kembali _smartphone_ nya.

**(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

Pemuda berkaos biru serta memakai celana jeans hitam-longgar tengah menopang dagu menatap aliran air di sungai bawah jembatan yang terlihat tenang. Angin sore yang menyejukan menerpa wajah dan helaian rambut _chicken butt_ -nya.

‘Kira-kira, apa yang terjadi pada ular itu ya?’

Puk!

Seseorang menepuk bahu pemuda tersebut hingga membuatnya refleks menoleh.

“Ehehe... Maaf aku telat, Sasuke. Apa kau sudah lama menungguku?” Pemuda pirang tersenyum lebar sambil mengeratkan jaket merahnya.

Sasuke menoleh-menatap pemuda pirang tersebut dengan raut datarnya. “Aku baru sampai, Naruto.”

“Syukurlah kalau begitu.” Naruto menghela nafas lega. “Di mana kita belajar? Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahku? Soalnya dekat dari sini.”

Sasuke mengangguk mendengar ajakannya.

“Ayo!" Naruto menepuk bahu

“Oke.” Sasuke berjalan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan dalam diam, akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke sampai di depan sebuah rumah tradisonal jepang yang minimalis. “Nah, di sini rumahku.” Naruto mengeluarkan kunci dari saku jeans hitamnya seraya membuka kunci gembok pagar. “Ayo masuk!"

“Hn.”

“Silakan duduk.” Naruto mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk dengan menepuk-nepuk sofa depan televisi. “Bentar ya, aku ambil dulu minuman. Mau minum apa?” Naruto tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. “Nenekku sedang keluar kota, jadi hanya ada teh dan air putih saja sih.”

“Gak perlu. Kita langsung belajar aja.” Sasuke mendengus pelan seraya mengeluarkan laptop dari ransel hitamnya.

“Baiklah.” Naruto duduk disamping Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan laptop serta menyalakannya dan membuka _sublime text_ -mengikuti yang dilakukan Sasuke.

**(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya-frustasi. “Naruto, aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar bodoh. _Dobe_ benar-benar panggilan yang pas untukmu.”

“Be-Berisik! Aku sudah berusaha sangat keras tahu!” Naruto menyandarkan dirinya di sofa. Mengistirahatkan punggungnya yang sudah sangat pegal.

Sasuke mendesah pelan sambil mematikan laptop-nya. “Kenapa kau sulit sekali mencerna apa yang aku ajarkan?”

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya kesal sekaligus malu-menatap Sasuke yang tengah menutup laptopnya dan memasukannya ke dalam ransel hitamnya. “Mana mungkin aku ngerti pemrograman? Dulu aku sekolah di SMA teknik mesin-bukan komputer.”

“Terserah. Aku sudah berusaha mengajarkanmu dasar-dasarnya.” Sasuke menggendong ranselnya seraya bangkit-berdiri. “Sekarang aku mau pulang.”

Grep.

“Tunggu!” Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke-menahan langkah si pemuda _raven_ tersebut. “Kapan kita belajar bersama lagi?”

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya malas. “Aku diberi imbalan hanya sekali dan aku tak berniat membantumu.”

“Eeh?! Kenapa?” Raut Naruto terlihat kecewa. “Aku akan membelikanmu susu jeruk lagi.” Naruto mencoba membujuk Sasuke.

“Nggak butuh!” Sasuke hendak berjalan tapi tangannya masih tertahan oleh genggaman si pirang.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memelas andalannya. “Kumohon Sasuke...”

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang seraya menghempaskannya-kasar. “Baiklah. Aku membantumu belajar, lima kali pertemuan saja.”

“Baik!” Naruto sangat senang hingga senyumannya terlihat lebih lebar dari biasanya. Dia melepas genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke “Kapan kita belajar bersama lagi?”

“Besok.”

Naruto langsung bangkit berdiri mendengar respon Sasuke. “Okay!” Naruto begitu antusias menanggapi ucapan datar Sasuke. “Besok langsung datang kerumah aja ya! Nggak perlu nunggu di jembatan.”

“Hn.” Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar diikuti Naruto, sebelum keluar. “Manfaatkan lima pertemuan kita dengan mata kuliah yang benar-benar tak kau mengerti.”

“Siap!”

**(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

Ting! Tong!

“Cih! Kenapa tak ada yang menyahut?” Sasuke bergumam tak jelas seraya menggeser pintu rumah tersebut. ‘Hm? Tidak dikunci.’ Sasuke berjalan memasuki rumah tradisional yang minimalis tersebut. “ _Ojamashimasu_.”

Sasuke berjalan pelan memasuki rumah dan tertegun melihat Naruto tengah tidur di sofa. “Tch! Si Bodoh ini!”

Ragu-ragu, Sasuke duduk disamping Naruto. Dia menatap intens wajah tidur Naruto. ‘Wah, rambutnya acak-acakan sekali.’ Sasuke mengelus-elus rambut Naruto. Dia tersenyum kecil. ‘Terlihat tajam dan kasar, tapi saat disentuh... sebenarnya sangat lembut.’

"Nnn?" Sasuke langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Naruto yang tengah melenguh pelan seraya membuka matanya perlahan. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan mata sayu-nya.

“Oh, kau di sini.” Naruto bangkit, duduk disamping Sasuke. “Maaf aku tertidur.”

Sasuke berdiri sambil melipat tangannya-menatap Naruto yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. “Cepat bangun! Hari ini kita akan membahas _script_ hak akses dan validasi gambar.”

Grep!

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke hingga dia terhuyung-dan kembali terduduk disamping Naruto. “Hei! Apa ya-“

Cup.

Mata Sasuke melebar begitu bibir Naruto sudah menempel di bibirnya. Dia langsung mendorong dada Naruto agar menjauh darinya. Begitu berhasil menjauhkannya, Sasuke menutup bibirnya, wajahnya merona merah. “Naru-“

Grep!

Syuut!

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menyampaikan protesannya, Naruto kembali menarik tangan Sasuke yang menutupi bibirnya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke, kemudian menjilat bibir bawahnya. Tangan kiri Naruto yang bebas, ia pakai untuk mengelus leher Sasuke dan menariknya agar mendekat. Menatap sekilas wajah merona Sasuke yang menggoda, dia kembali memagut bibir pemuda _raven_ tersebut.

Sasuke berusaha memberontak. Bukannya berhenti, Naruto malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya. "Nggh..." Permainan lidah mulai terjadi. Kelopak mata Sasuke terpejam perlahan, mulai menikmati ulah Naruto.

Naruto melepas ciumannya, kemudian menyibak jaket Sasuke. Ia pandangi leher orang yang belakangan ini memenuhi pikirannya. Dielusnya selama beberapa saat, lalu ia daratkan kecupan lembut di sana.

Mendapatkan kembali akal sehatnya, Sasuke menggeram kesal. Dia mendorong Naruto dengan kuat. “Berhentilah main-main, Naruto!”

Naruto menjauhkan dirinya. “Main-main?” Naruto tersenyum pahit seraya bangkit dan berjalan ke ruangan lain. “Aku itu serius denganmu."

Gumaman pelan Naruto tak terdengar Sasuke. “Hey! Mau ke mana?”

“Cuci muka.”

Sasuke menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Wajahnya merona merah sampai asap _imaginer_ keluar dari kepalanya. “Sialan!”

'Apa yang baru saja si Bodoh itu lakukan padaku?'

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Seorang pemuda pirang jabrik menghentikan langkah kakinya didepan sebuah gang sepi nan gelap. Manik _blue saphire_ -nya terlihat begitu keruh–menatap kosong jajaran toko yang sudah tutup.

“Naruto! Maaf telat, aku ketiduran!”

Naruto, si pemuda pirang tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut merah yang sudah berdiri didepannya. “Nyantai aja Gaara...” Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jam tangan kulit yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. “...masih jam 11.”

Gaara memasukan kedua tangannnya kedalam saku jaket merahnya. “Ayo berangkat.”

Naruto mengangguk sambil memasang _hoodie_ jaket _orange_ -nya seraya berjalan disisi Gaara.

**Susu Jeruk**

**Disclaimer** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Sho-Ai, Typo(s), dll.**

“Gimana acara belajarmu?”

Setelah berjalan selama 10 menit dalam diam, akhirnya Gaara memulai percakapan–untuk mencairkan suasana.

“Haa?” Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya. Bingung.

Gaara mendengus kesal, tidak suka dengan reaksi teman yang berjalan disampingnya tersebut. “Hari ini kau belajar bareng Sasuke yang kau taksir itu kan?”

“Entahlah.” Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal seraya mendesah–gelisah. “Dia pasti tak mau mengajariku lagi.”

Tep.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya sambil menatap Naruto heran. “Kenapa? Kebodohan apa yang kau lakukan?”

“Udahlah jangan dibahas.” Naruto mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Gaara yang masih menatapnya heran dan penasaran. Gaara mendecakkan lidahnya seraya berlari menyusul Naruto. Sekali lagi, mereka berjalan dalam diam.

Dengan tatapan kosongnya, Naruto menengadah menatap langit gelap. ‘Aku bahkan tak tahu harus bagaimana jika bertemu dengannya.’

**-Flashback Start-**

“Akhirnya selesai juga!” Naruto menghela napas panjang seraya berbaring di lantai.

Sasuke melirik Naruto sambil mendengus pelan. “Kalau begitu aku pulang.”

Naruto membatalkan niatnya untuk menggeliat lega, dia langsung bangkit dan menatap Sasuke heran. “Eh? Nggak dilanjut ke materi selanjutnya?”

“Nggak. Aku harus pulang. Ada urusan.” Sasuke membereskan alat tulis dan laptopnya.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. “Kapan pertemuan selanjutnya?”

“Nanti kuhubungi.”

Naruto ingin mengeluh dan protes atas tanggapan Sasuke yang begitu datar, tapi sadar kalau dia tidak bisa menang dari pemuda _raven_ galak yang disukainya ini. Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya sambil mendesah pelan. “Baiklah kutunggu.”

Sasuke bangkit seraya menggendong tas ranselnya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar–diikuti Naruto. Sasuke cukup terkejut ternyata Naruto mengikutinya sampai keluar, dia mengira Naruto hanya mengantarnya sampai pagar halaman rumah. “Mau kemana?”

“Aku antar kau sampai stasiun.” Naruto tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya seolah kejadian sebelum belajar tidak pernah terjadi.

“Nggak usah!” Sasuke mendengus. Perasaannya tidak enak.

“Aku memaksa! Lagian aku juga harus belanja ke supermarket.” Naruto mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari saku _jeans_ -nya seraya menyalakan dan mengotak-atiknya sebentar. “Lihat! Baa-chan memintaku belanja.” Naruto menunjukan pesan dari Tsunade yang berisi daftar belanjaan.

“Oh.”

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa protes. Dia lebih memilih diam tak mempermasalahkannya lagi.

Setelah setengah jalan berjalan dalam diam, Naruto meraba belakang saku jeansnya. “Ah!” Dia langsung menghentikan langkahnya dengan raut kaku.

Sasuke pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya. “Ada apa?”

“Dompetku ketinggalan.” Naruto tersenyum kecut. “Maaf Sasuke, kau duluan saja ya.”

“Hn.”

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya sementara Naruto berlari kembali menuju rumahnya.

“Uchiha Sasuke.”

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Sasuke sudah disapa oleh suara yang tidak dikenalnya. Dengan tenang dia menghentikan langkahnya seraya menoleh pada pemuda yang baru saja dilewatinya. “Siapa?”

Pemuda berambut silver tersenyum penuh arti menampilkan deretan gigi runcing yang tersusun rapi. “Kau Sasuke yang menolak Karin dan membuatnya sedih hingga dia lupa makan dan tidur kan?” Dia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang. Tatapan matanya penuh intimidasi layaknya harimau yang ingin menerkam mangsanya.

“Karin?” Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingat dengan nama itu. “Siapa dia?”

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuatnya marah. Sangat. “Cih! Dasar bajingan! Sok banget kamu!”

DUAK!

Pemuda silver tersebut melayangkan tinjunya yang dengan mudah ditangkis Sasuke.

DAKK!

Sasuke merasa sesuatu menimpa kepalanya, dia pun jatuh tanpa kehilangan kesadarannya. Sasuke bangkit dan melihat ternyata ada orang lain selain si pemuda kurus berambut silver tersebut. Pemuda kekar berambut _orange_ sambil memegang tongkat besi ditangannya menatap Sasuke sinis.

DUAKK!

Sasuke dipukul kembali tanpa sempat menangkis karena kepalanya terasa begitu berdenyut.

DUAKK!

Sasuke dipukul ketiga kalinya hingga ia terlempar cukup jauh kedalam gang yang gelap. Sasuke duduk sambil menyandarkan dirinya didinding gang. “Apa mau kalian..?”

Kedua pemuda yang berdiri didepan Sasuke tersebut tersenyum penuh arti. “Kam–”

“Kelihatannya kalian bersenang-senang? Boleh aku gabung?”

"Siapa?!” Kedua pemuda tersebut refleks terpekik sambil menatap siluet pemuda yang tengah berdiri depan gang.

Sasuke pun menengadah menatap pemuda tersebut. ‘Naruto?’

“Jangan ganggu kami!”

Kedua pemuda tersebut menerjang pada pemuda yang mengganggunya.

DUAK! BUK! BUK! BUK!

Dengan mudah Naruto menghajar mereka berdua tanpa terkena pukul sekalipun. Merasa tak akan menang, mereka pun kabur. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda yang habis dihajar oleh kedua pemuda yang baru saja lari tersebut.

“Hei! Kau tidak ap–” Naruto tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia tercengang sekaligus terkejut. “SASUKE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI? KAU TIDAK APA-APA KAN?!” Naruto panik sendiri seraya mengulurkan tangannya. “Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Hn.”

Sasuke meraih uluran tangan Naruto seraya berdiri dan tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang belum pernah dilihat Naruto. “Makasih Naruto.”

Raut Naruto berubah tegang, wajahnya sedikit merona. Dia langsung melepas tangannya sambil membuang muka–membuat Sasuke heran. “Ti-Tidak masalah.”

“Kau kenapa?” Sasuke menatap Naruto heran. ‘Tingkahnya aneh.’

“Tidak!”

Sasuke mencengkram kedua sisi ujung hoodie jaket Naruto sambil mengguncangnya kencang. “Bohong!”

“Aku tidak bohong!”

“Kau tidak menatapku saat bicara! Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku!” Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya.

“Lepasin! Kau mau mencekikku hah?” Naruto merasa sulit bernapas.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. “Aku takkan melepaskannya sampai kau mengatakannya.”

“Baiklah! Baiklah aku akan mengatakannya!”

Sasuke melepas cengkramannya.

Naruto menarik napas panjang seraya menatap Sasuke intens. “Eto... Sepertinya aku menyukaimu Sasuke.”

“Kirain apaan. Aku juga menyukaimu kok.” Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil mendengus pelan. “Shikamaru dan Choji juga sepertinya menyukaimu. Kalau kau ingin makan bersama kami, mereka pasti tak akan mempermasalahkannya.”

“Bukan suka seperti itu...” Naruto mendesah sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. “...mungkin lebih tepatnya cinta.” Naruto tersenyum kecut. “Maaf.”

Sasuke berdecak kesal. “Berhentilah bercanda Naruto!”

“Aku tidak bercanda Sasuke!” Naruto mendorong Sasuke hingga menabrak dinding seraya melumat bibirnya. Sasuke mendorong Naruto agar melepas ciumannya–

Bukk!

–dan menonjok pipinya.

“Sekarang aku sangat membencimu!” Sasuke berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang menunduk termenung dengan pipi kiri yang memerah.

**-Flashback End-**

“Naruto, ayo masuk!”

“Ha?” Naruto memekik menatap linglung Gaara yang memecah lamunan kilas baliknya. “Ah! Maaf, ayo!”

Mereka berdua memasuki klub malam yang begitu berisik memekakan telinga. Naruto dan Gaara tak tertarik menikmati pemanadangan penari tiang berbaju minim yang sejak tadi mengedip menggoda, mereka berjalan acuh melewati kerumunan orang yang berjoget menikmati musik disko yang diputar DJ seperti orang gila–menuju lift khusus karyawan.

Piip.

Gaara menekan tombol lantai B2 yang berada dua lantai dibawah gedung klub malam dan hotel berlantai 15 tersebut.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka di sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan loker dan jajaran kamar mandi. Naruto menghampiri loker nomor 10 disamping loker Gaara yang bernomor 9. Mereka langsung menanggalkan pakaianya meninggalkan celana boxer hitam saja. “Ayo.”

“Ok.”

Naruto memasang topeng _kitsune_ yang dilengkapi rambut _orange_ sepunggung seraya mengikuti Gaara yang sudah memakai topeng _tanuki_ berambut coklat sebahu, mereka membuka pintu besi berwarna hitam. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya adalah puluhan manusia yang duduk mengelilingi sebuah ring arena bertarung sambil menikmati pertarungan yang sedang terjadi di sana. Suasana yang benar-benar riuh, ada yang teriak-teriak, lompat-lompat sampai memeragakan ala atlet petinju.

Dibalik topengnya, iris _blue saphire_ Naruto menggelap dihiasi senyum lebar ala psikopat.

“Saatnya melampiaskan rasa penat.”

**(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

Brukk!

“Argh sialan!”

Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang king size-nya. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya seraya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong. Gambaran situasi sebelumnya tergambar begitu jelas dipikiran Sasuke hingga membuatnya semakin kalut.

Buk!

Sasuke menonjok guling yang terbaring disampingnya. “Semua ini gara-gara si _dobe_ homo sialan itu! Sudah berapa kali dia menci-ci-ci-ci–”

Blushh!

Sasuke langsung mengambil bantal seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sampai mengeluarkan asap _imaginer_.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sasuke menarik napas panjang seraya menghempaskannya perlahan. Dia bangkit dan berdiri seraya menatap cermin yang menempel di lemari bajunya kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipinya agar terlihat seperti biasanya. _Stoic_.

Cklek.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya, menampilkan pria tampan yang terlihat lebih tua darinya tengah–berdiri didepan pintu sambil tersenyum simpul. “Ada apa Itachi Nii-san? Ah! Maaf aku lupa membantumu mengerjakan laporan bulanan perusahaan.”

“Sudah dibereskan oleh Deidara.” Sang kakak tersenyum penuh arti. “Sepertinya kau sedang penat. Mau ikut ke tempat menarik?”

Sasuke menatap Itachi heran. “Kemana?”

“Kalau penasaran, ikuti aku.”

Sasuke menghela napas panjang seraya mengikuti kakaknya.

**Sasuke Point Of View: On**

Setelah berkendara selama lebih dari 15 menit, Itachi memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah parkiran hotel. Kami memasuki sebuah klub malam di lantai dasar hotel kumuh tersebut. Aku mengikuti Itachi yang berjalan menghampiri seorang _bartender_ berambut orange dengan wajah penuh tindik.

“Kentang tua menyuruhmu menatap mataku.”

Bartender tersebut tersenyum penuh arti menatapku dan Itachi. Dia menunjuk sebuah pintu menuju belakang panggung DJ. “ _Password_ dikonfirmasi. Silahkan masuk keruangan yang ada dibelakang panggung dan gunakan lift menuju lantai terbawah.”

“Aku mengerti.” Itachi tersenyum simpul seraya berjalan menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk sang _bartender_. Aku hanya mengikutinya dalam diam.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka.

Seperti yang Itachi katakan. Tempat ini seperti sebuah mini stadion dengan arena bertarung ditengahnya. Kami langsung duduk di kursi yang masih kosong yakni kursi di jajaran paling belakang.

Seperti kakakku, aku memperhatikan pertarungan yang tengah terjadi di arena. Disana ada dua petarung, yakni pria kekar berkulit coklat memakai boxer berwarna putih dan bertopeng putih dengan rambut sebahu yang ikal warna coklat, dan pria kurus tapi berotot berkulit tan memakai boxer berwarna hitam bemotif jeruk dan bertopeng seperti rubah dengan rambut orange yang panjang sepunggung.

Pria kekar tengah menginjakkan kaki kanannya di dada pria kurus yang tengah terlentang dibawah si pria kekar.

Aku melirik layar yang menggantung diatas arena, disana tertulis _Tako VS Kitsune_. Aku menggaruk daguku sambil menukik alisku menatap intens petarung bernama _kitsune_. “ _Kitsune_? Kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan celana dalam–eh boxer motif jeruk yang dipakai si _kitsune_ ini.”

Kitsune yang terlihat kesakitan karena dadanya diinjak mulai melancarkan serangan balasannya. Tangan kirinya meraih kaki si kekar lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya–

Buakk! Krrak!

–kemudian memukul betis lawannya dengan sekuat tenaga hingga terdengar suara retakan tulang.

Petarung _tako_ menjadi oleng. _Kitsune_ langsung memanfaatkan keadaan ini dengan bangkit lalu menendang wajah bertopeng petarung _Tako_ hingga ia terlempar ke pagar yang membatasi ring dan jatuh terduduk sambil batuk darah.

DOOOONG!

Bunyi goong begitu menggema di stadion tersebut menandakan petarungan telah selesai dan dimenangkan oleh petarung _Kitsune_. Setelah melambaikan tangannya pada penonton yang begitu riuh menyorakinya. Dia membopong petarung _Tako_ keluar dari arena bersamanya.

Sriing!

‘Sepertinya aku teringat sesuatu. Benar! Boxer itu adalah boxer yang dipakai Naruto. Aku melihatnya saat dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dengan celana yang melorot memperlihatkan celana dalamnya.’ Aku menepuk jidatku saat mengingatnya.

“...Naruto...”

**Sasuke Point Of View: Off**

**(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

Di kantin kampus yang sepi, Naruto tengah melahap _miso ramen_ -nya perlahan. Dia terlihat tidak bersemangat. Hari ini dia tidak masuk kuliah karena datang ke kampus pada saat kelas sebentar lagi bubar.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, sejenak dia terpaku menatap tiga pemuda yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Tidak! Lebih tepatnya terpaku menatap pemuda _raven_ yang membawa sekotak jus tomat dan roti melon, dia berjalan diantara dua temannya. Dia duduk di meja tepat di samping Naruto dengan duduk saling membelakangi.

Naruto mendesah pelan. ‘Kenapa aku berharap dia mau duduk semeja denganku, bukankah kemarin dia sudah mengatakan kalau dia membenciku.’

“Yo mandor pabrik!”

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis pirang berdress krem yang sudah berdiri disampingnya ditemani sang pacar yakni sahabatnya sendiri yaitu Gaara. “Shion, aku sudah keluar dari pekerjaanku. Berhenti memanggilku seperti memanggil pria tua.”

Shion si gadis pirang tersebut tersenyum lebar seraya duduk disamping Gaara yang duduk dihadapan Naruto.

Gaara menatap Naruto datar. “Kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas?”

“Aku nggak bisa tidur dan berakhir nonton Bluray DVD The Walking Dead Season 5 yang kemarin kita sewa.” Naruto nyengir kuda seraya meneguk susu jeruknya.

Gaara hanya ber-oh ria seraya melahap nasi gorengnya, begitupula dengan Shion.

“ _Ne_ , apa yang akan kau lakukan jika tak sengaja menemukan majalah porno di kamar adikmu?” celetuk Shion ditengah kunyahannya.

Burb!

Naruto hampir memuncratkan ramen yang sedang dikunyahnya.

Uhuk! uhuk! uhuk!

Sedangkan Gaara terbatuk karena terkejut saat menelan Nasi gorengnya.

“Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Bukannya kau tak punya adik?” tanya Gaara seraya meminum teh manis-nya.

Shion nyengir kuda menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih dihiasi potongan-potongan nasi dan cabe disela-sela giginya. “Lebih tepatnya sih, sepupuku.”

Naruto meneguk susu jeruknya. “Ah! Maksudmu Konohamaru?”

Shion mengangguk mantap sambil menatap Naruto dan Gaara berapi-api. “Saat aku membersihkan kamarnya, aku melhat setumpuk majalah dewasa! Apa-apaan coba! Masih bocah aja kelakuannya udah gitu! Nah, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus menegurnya?”

“Biarkan saja Shion.”

“Aku setuju.” Naruto menyetujui jawaban datar Gaara.

Shion menatap sahabat dan pacarnya heran. “Kenapa?”

Gaara menghela napas panjang. “Dia kan udah SMA. Pada usianya, dia memang lagi masa-masanya ingin tahu.”

“Tapi–”

“Apa kau lebih suka dia telat puber? Dia akan berakhir menjadi om-om pedo yang suka _loli_ dan sering update status di akun media sosialnya seperti status alay pake _hashtag_ karungin _loli, waifu loli_ dan sebagainya?” Naruto memotong ucapan Shion dengan pertanyaan retoris.

Shion menggeleng. “Tentu saja aku nggak mau dia seperti itu!”

Naruto mengangguk sambil menunjuk wajah Shion. “Makanya biarin aja dia! Asal jangan terlalu tenggelam dalam pergaulan yang salah seperti minuman keras, narko–”

“Naruto, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.”

Naruto tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia menengadah menatap Sasuke yang sudah berdiri disampingnya sambil menatapnya tajam. “Ada apa?”

“Ini tentang...” Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto. “ _–kitsune_.”

Mendengar bisikan Sasuke, hati Naruto mencelos, dia langsung menegak habis susu jeruknya seraya menggendong ranselnya dan berlari kecil mengejar Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari area kantin.

“Tunggu Sasuke!”

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya didepan gedung kesenian yang begitu bising oleh orang-orang yang tengah latihan alat musik dan membiarkan jendela ruangannya terbuka. Dia menatap Naruto penasaran. “Petarung _kitsune_.. apa itu benar-benar kamu?”

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. “Ano.. bagaimana kau bisa tahu?”

“Rahasia.” Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti. “Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika sampai pihak kampus mengetahuinya? Minimal kau akan di _drop out_. Sayang sekali bukan? Padahal sekarang kau sudah semester akhir.”

Naruto menatap Sasuke setenang mungkin. “Apa yang kau inginkan?”

“Berhentilah menggodaku, dasar homo!” Sasuke menatap Naruto penuh intimidasi. Dia terihat begitu kesal.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. “Aku mengerti.”

“Eh?” Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Naruto. Jauh didalam hatinya, dia ingin reaksi lebih.

“...”

Naruto menunduk menatap sepatu kets hitamnya sendiri. “Sebenarnya aku memikirkan ucapanmu semalam. Maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf...” Naruto mengangkat wajahnya seraya menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum kaku. “Aku begitu menyukaimu sampai aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Aku sadar, rasa suka ku membuatmu menderita... karena itu, aku menyerah.”

Mendengar ucapan lirih Naruto, Sasuke merasa ada yang meremas jantungnya dan entah mengapa perutnya pun terasa begitu nyeri. Naruto berbalik memunggungi Sasuke.

“Soal _kitsune_ , sebenarnya aku tidak begitu peduli kau mau menyebarkan atau melaporkannya, karena salah satu dosen lah yang memberitahuku tentang lowongan kerja disana.” Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri mematung menatap punggungnya.

“Semudah itu menyerah...” Sasuke menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah. “...dasar egois.”

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Ckit!

Pengendara ninja merah menghentikan motornya tepat disamping gadis berambut biru dongker yang tengah berjalan pelan.

“Hinata!”

Pengendara tersebut memanggil gadis ber- _dress_ lavender tanpa lengan yang berjalan melewatinya. Dia membuka helm merah yang dipakainya—menampilkan pemuda pirang dengan setelan kaos orange dibalik jaket kulit hitam mengkilapnya serta celana jeans biru dan kets hitam yang menambah kemaskulinannya.

Gadis tersebut menghentikan langkahnya, melirik pemuda pirang yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya. “Naruto-kun...”

Naruto turun dari motornya melihat mata gadis yang disapanya berkaca-kaca. “Kau kenapa?”

Hinata tersenyum pedih sambil menggeleng lemah.

“Berantem sama Kiba?”

Raut wajah Hinata sedikit merona.

‘Jadi ingat masa lalu.’ Naruto menghela napas panjang. Dia mengingat dirinya saat masih pacaran dengan Hinata, saat itu dia bersikap acuh dan tidak tahu karena kedekatannya dengan Shion membuat Hinata cemburu serta berpaling pada laki-laki lain. “Kalau ada masalah atau sesuatu yang mengganggumu lebih baik bicarakan padanya. Dia takkan mengerti kalau kau tak membicarakannya.”

**Susu Jeruk**

**Disclaimer** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Sho-Ai, Typo(s), dll.**

“Hhhh~”

Pemuda berambut nanas melirik pemuda berkaos biru yang tengah duduk disampingnya—malas. “Kau kenapa Sasuke?”

“Nggak.” Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi panjang yang tengah diduduki olehnya dan kedua temannya. Dia menengadah, menatap langit dengan tatapan kosongnya. ‘Sudah seminggu lebih aku dan Naruto tak saling bertegur sapa apalagi saling berbicara. Entah mengapa perasaanku tidak enak... apa aku terlalu kasar padanya?’ Sasuke menggeleng cepat. ‘Kenapa juga harus merasa bersalah! Bukannya aku harus bersyukur karena dia tak akan mengganggu lagi?!’

“Ehm!”

Sasuke melirik temannya yang berdehem melihat tingkah anehnya. “Ke-Kenapa Shikamaru? Kau flu?”

“Tingkahmu aneh.” jawabnya malas.

“Aneh apanya?”

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. “Ngelamun ditambah barusan... kau bicara terbata. Kau tidak pernah bicara seperti itu.”

Pemuda berbadan tinggi dan besar yang duduk disamping Shikamaru menelan keripik kentang yang dikunyahnya seraya tertawa menggelegar. “Jarang banget liat kamu kaya gini.”

“Kau benar Choji!” Shikamaru terkikik pelan.

“A-Apaan sih! A-Aku hanya lagi kurang fit aj—”

Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya menatap Naruto yang melewati mereka mengendarai ninja sambil membonceng gadis berhelm. Naruto memarkir motornya, gadis tersebut turun dari motor diikuti Naruto. Dia melepas dan memberikan helm yang dipakainya pada Naruto dihiasi senyuman manis, Naruto pun membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman kaku sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Grrt!

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, dia tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari mereka berdua. Dadanya sakit, dia merasa ada tangan tak terlihat yang tengah meremas jantungnya.

Melihat tingkah Sasuke yang menegang, Shikamaru mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke. ‘Hooo~’

“Areee? Gaara-kun, bukannya itu Naruto?”

Sasuke dan Shikamaru menoleh serentak menatap sumber suara. Terlihat gadis pirang tengah menggelayut manja di tangan pemuda berambut merah dengan mata panda.

“Mana Shion?”

“Tuh!” Shion menunjuk Naruto yang tengah berjalan berdampingan meninggalkan lapangan parkir bersama Hinata. “Kenapa dia bersama Hinata? Bukannya mereka sudah putus?”

“Mungkin balikan lagi.” ucap Gaara datar.

“Aku lapar, kantin yuk!” celetuk Choji.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Choji yang sudah menghabiskan cemilannya. “Oke.”

Mereka pun bangkit dan pergi menuju kantin.

“...” Gaara menatap Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya yang berjalan menjauh seraya melirik kekasihnya. “Kau sengaja ya?”

Shion tersenyum penuh arti sambil mengacungkan dua jari tangannya–membuat lambang _peace_.

**(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

“Materi hari ini cukup sampai disini. Kita lanjut dipertemuan selanjutnya.”

Ucapan dosen yang menutup kelas disambut dengan riuh. Dosen langsung keluar dari ruangan diikuti mahasiswa lainnya. Sasuke merapikan alat tulisnya sambil melirik Naruto yang tengah tidur dengan damainya. Kelas sudah sepi, hanya ada Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke menghela napas seraya menghampirinya.

“Nggh!”

Lengguhannya membuat Sasuke terkejut. Dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkan Naruto.

“Sasuke...”

“Apa?” tanya Sasuke refleks menanggapi igauan Naruto.

Naruto langsung mengangkat wajahnya dari meja sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang terlihat terkejut.

“...”

Mereka diam saling menatap dan kemudian saling membuang muka. Sasuke melangkah melewati Naruto yang sedang membereskan isi tasnya. “Hey...”

Sasuke bisa merasakan Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap punggungnya–menunggu ucapan selanjutnya.

“Kau...” Lidah Sasuke terasa kelu, dia merasa sulit sekali untuk mulai bicara. “Um... maaf atas ucapanku...”

“Ya.”

“Malam ini... aku kerumahmu... materi terakhir.”

“Oke... kutunggu.”

**(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

‘Latihan kali ini benar-benar melelahkan.’ Naruto berjalan ringkih melewati taman kampus. Pikirannya yang terasa penat membuatnya ingin segera pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. ‘Hm? Bukankah itu Sasuke dan teman-temannya? Ah aku lupa tanya jam berapa dia akan datang.’ Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit memerah. ‘Tadi aku terlalu gugup karena malu ketahuan mengigau nyebut namanya... lebih baik kuhampiri dan tanyakan!’ Pemuda tersebut menghampiri tiga orang pemuda yang tengah berbincang di kursi taman.

“Sasuke, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat aneh. Kau kenapa?”

Suara pemuda berperawakan tinggi dan besar membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyapa mereka. Dia lebih memilih duduk diam  _menguping_ di kursi seberang mereka yang saling membelakangi dengan pohon sakura diantara kursi mereka.

“Dia sedang jatuh cinta, Choji.”

Pernyataan datar pemuda berambut nanas membuat Naruto sedikit menegang dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Naruto tak mendengar Sasuke menanggapi ucapan mereka berdua sehingga membuatnya makin penasaran.

Choji menelan keripik kentangnya. “Benarkah? Siapa? Sakura atau Ino?”

“Aku tidak tertarik pada mereka.” Sasuke menjawab datar—sedatar raut wajahnya saat ini dan yang pasti, Naruto tak dapat melihatnya.

“Hoaaam.” Shikamaru menguap lebar seraya mengeratkan jaketnya. “Kau lebih tertarik pada si pirang itu kan?”

“Siapa? Ino kah?” Choji sedikit antusias dengan pembicaraan karena keripiknya telah habis.

Shikamaru menggosok kelopak matanya. Dia benar-benar merasa mengantuk karena semilir angin sore yang terasa hangat menerpa tubuhnya. “Orang yang kumaksud itu Naruto.”

“Eh?” Choji sangat terkejut mendengarnya. “Sasuke, kau tertarik pada sesama jenis?pada Naruto?”

“Ti-Tidak kok!” Sasuke membuang muka dengan wajah yang merona merah.

Shikamaru mendadak melek dan Choji mendadak kenyang melihat reaksi Sasuke yang tidak pernah mereka lihat. “Tapi rautmu mengakuinya.”

“Be-Berisik!” Sasuke menatap kedua temannya kesal dan malu.

Choji menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bangku yang didudukinya. “Apa kau sudah mengatakannya?”

Wajah Sasuke sudah semerah tomat. “Ja-Jangan bercanda! Ba-bagaimana mungkin... bagaim–”

“Bagaimana apanya?” potong Shikamaru.

“Aku selalu dingin dan ketus padanya, bagaimana mungkin tiba-tiba bilang menyukainya? Aku sudah kasar dan mengatainya...” Sasuke menundukan wajahnya seraya menghela napas panjang. “...semua ucapanku malah berbalik padaku. Ini pasti karma.”

Choji terperangah mendengarnya. “Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya... bagaimana bisa? Kurasa kalian tidak sedekat itu.”

“Aku pun tidak yakin...” Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Choji dihiasi senyum pedihnya. “...selama ini aku menyangkalnya. Tapi, setelah melihat dia berjalan dengan gadis lain apalagi berpacaran dengannya...” Sasuke kembali menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. “Aku benar-benar kesal.”

Puk!

Shikamaru menepuk bahu Sasuke. “ _Fighting bro_! Sampaikan perasaanmu!”

“Apa kalian tidak merasa terganggu jika aku suka pada sesama jenis?” Sasuke menatap Shikamaru dan Choji heran.

Choji menggeleng. “Tentu saja tidak. Kami akan mendukungmu. Kapan kau akan mengatakan perasaanmu padanya?”

“Bagaimana mungkin aku yang menyatakan cinta padanya!” Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Gret!

Naruto mengeratkan genggaman pada ransel orange-nya seraya bangkit dan berjalan menjauh tanpa menyapa mereka.

‘Hm? Naruto...’ Shikamaru tak sengaja melihat Naruto yang berjalan menjauh dengan telinga memerah. Dia memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apakan Naruto mendengar pembicaraan mereka atau tidak.

**(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding putih belakang gedung olahraga. Dia memegang pipinya yang menghangat karena merona merah. “A-Apa barusan itu? A-Aku nggak salah dengar ... kan?”

“Hei!”

Naruto menoleh pada suara yang terdengar familiar tersebut.

“Sa-Sasuke...” Naruto terperangah melihat Sasuke yang tengah berdiri didepannya dengan wajah yang tak kalah merah dari dirinya.

“Shika... tadi... melihatmu.” Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. “Ka-Ka-Ka-Kau tidak mendengar pembicaraan kami kan?”

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil nyengir kuda. “E-Etoo... maaf...”

Bluuush!

Wajah Sasuke semakin memerah sampai keluar asap _imaginer_ diatas kepalanya. “Lupakan! Tadi hanya bercanda! Anggap kau tidak pernah mendengarnya!” Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Naruto. Dia merasa sangat malu.

“Tunggu Sasuke!” Naruto mengejar Sasuke.

Grep!

Naruto berhasil menarik tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik dengan raut malu dan kesal. “Ap–”

Cup.

Naruto menempelkan bibirnya dibibir tipis Sasuke. Ciuman sekilas yang bahkan tidak sampai satu detik.

Sasuke menyusut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan sambil memelototi Naruto. “Ka-Kau—”

“Aku mencintaimu.” Naruto memeluk Sasuke dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kiri Sasuke. “Jadilah milikku.”

“...”

Sasuke terdiam.

“Sasuke?”

Naruto tak sabar menunggu jawabannya meski dia sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Dia ingin mendengarnya langsung.

“Hinata gimana?”

“Eh?” Naruto membetulkan posisi kepalanya dibahu Sasuke agar dapat memandangi wajah pemuda yang tengah dipeluknya erat.

“Kau punya pacar kan? Namanya Hinata kalau tak salah.”

Naruto tersenyum kecil. “Dia hanya mantan.”

“Kau masih berhubungan dengannya kan? Tadi aja boncengan.” dengus Sasuke, tersirat nada tidak suka didalamnya.

Senyuman kecil Naruto berubah jadi senyuman lebar. “Kau pencemburu ya.”

“Tch!” Sasuke tambah kesal. Dia mencubit pelan perut Naruto.

Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang membuat Sasuke sedikit merinding oleh napas Naruto yang menerpa leher dan tengkuknya. “Aku bertemu dengannya dijalan dan memberinya tumpangan karena tak tega melihatnya berjalan sendirian. Tak lebih.”

“Lain kali biarin aja. Jangan ngasih tumpangan sama siapapun!”

“Siap laksanakan!” seru Naruto tegas.

“Hn.”

”Jadi?”

“Jadi apa?” tanya Sasuke bingung.

“Apa jawabanmu?”

“Hah?”

“Jadilah milikku.”

Sasuke mendesah pelan. “Itu bukan pertanyaan. Tapi...”

Gyuut!

Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto erat. “Aku mengerti.”

Naruto tersenyum lebar seraya melepas pelukan Sasuke. Dia meraih pinggang Sasuke seraya mendekatkan wajahnya dan melumat bibir lembut pemuda raven yang sangat disukainya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya seraya mengalungkan tangannya dileher Naruto–menikmati ciuman yang mulai menjadi liar dan panas.

Naruto melepas ciumannya tanpa melepas tatapannya pada wajah Sasuke yang sudah memerah. “Apa kau juga mencintaiku?”

“Hn.” Sasuke menyusut saliva disudut bibirnya.

“Jawab yang jelas donk!” protes Naruto.

“Ya.” Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan raut datarnya.

“Jawabanmu tidak meyakinkanku.” Naruto mendengus kesal. “Katakan dengan jelas!”

“A-Aku...” Naruto menatap Sasuke berbinar-binar menunggu kalimat Sasuke selanjutnya dengan antusias. Sasuke membuang muka. “Mencintaimu!”

Gyut!

“Sial! Kenapa kau imut sekali?!” Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat.

Sasuke menggeliat kecil. “Sesak Naruto!”

**(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

**Esoknya...**

Gulp!

Shikamaru menegak teh manisnya. “Hee. Jadi sekarang kalian pacaran?”

“Ya.” Naruto tersenyum lebar pada Shikamaru yang duduk didepannya sambil merangkul bahu Sasuke.

“Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ya kan Sasuke?” Choji tersenyum penuh arti.

“Hn.” Sasuke melepas rangkulan Naruto yang terasa menganggu karena begitu mencolok.

“Oh! Ada saus tomat diwajahmu.”

Slurp!

Naruto menjilat sudut bibir Sasuke sehingga membuat pemiliknya merona merah.

Pletak!

“ _Dobe_! _Usuratonkachi_!” Sasuke menjitak Naruto–kesal.

Naruto tersenyum geli, Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, dan Choji hanya fokus pada katsudonnya.

Drrt! Drrt!

Naruto merogoh saku celana seraya mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya. Dia membaca pesan tersebut seraya membalasnya.

“Siapa?” Sasuke sedikit penasaran.

Naruto kembali memasukan _smartphone_ -nya. “Shion menyuruhku ke _gym_ untuk latihan.”

“Tch!” Sasuke berdecak kesal. “Bukannya kau akan pulang bersamaku.”

Naruto menatap Sasuke heran. “Aree? Bukannya saat kuajak kau menolaknya?”

“Terserahlah!” Sasuke mendengus kesal seraya memalingkan wajahnya. “Kau lebih menyukainya kan.”

Naruto menepuk keningnya. “Bukankah semalam sudah kujelaskan? Dia itu temanku dan dia juga udah punya pacar tahu!”

“Kalau dia gak punya pacar, pasti kamu pacarin kan?!” Aura cemburu Sasuke mulai menguar.

Naruto mendesah. “Sasuke! Harus berapa kali aku meyakinkanmu kalau aku hanya cinta kamu? Ayo temui dia! Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu!“

“Hey kalian!”

“Apa?” Naruto dan Sasuke menatap sengit Shikamaru yang mengganggu perdebatannya.

“Semalam kalian bersama?”

“Memang kenapa?” Naruto menatap Shikamaru heran.

“Dan tidak pulang?”

“Hn.” jawab Sasuke datar.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. “Pantas saja kakakmu meneleponku. Dia bilang kau tidak pulang dan tak bisa dihubungi.”

“Dia juga meneleponku.” timpal Choji.

“Ah! Itu...” Sasuke menghindari tatapan Shikamaru.

“Dia menginap dirumahku.”

“Eh?” Shikamaru menatap Sasuke yang sudah merona merah dan Naruto yang menatapnya polos.

“Kami–hmp!“

Sasuke membekap mulut Naruto. “Kami belajar bersama!”

Naruto melepas bekapan Sasuke seraya berdiri dan menggendong ranselnya.

Sasuke mendongkakkan wajahnya menatap Naruto heran. “Mau kemana?”

“Latihan.”

“Tch!” Sasuke kembali merengut kesal.

Grep!

Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke. “Ayo! Kau juga ikut! Akan kukenalkan Shion dan pacarnya padamu.”

**The End**

**Nell Note:**

Halo apa kabar? Maaf telat update karena saya lagi banyak urusan, makanya cerita ini alurnya kupercepat dan langsung kutamatkan. Tadinya nggak niat gitu loh! Mau ada konflik ala opera sabun gitu dengan ada saingan cinta. Hehehe. Mungkin untuk cerita lainnya juga bakal telat update. Sampai nanti!

Maaf jika banyak typo atau kata yang gak sesuai dll cz saya ngeditnya ngga terlalu di teliti karena pengen cepet di publish heheh

 

**Scroll kebawah ada bonus cerita. :-)**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**Omake**

Diatap gedung fakultas hukum yang tinggi, terlihat dua pemuda yang tengah duduk bersandar pada pagar besi sambil  memandang langit cerah.

“Sasuke, nanti malam aku _off_. Kau ada waktu? Kita nonton bareng yuk! Aku baru saja membeli kaset film _Boru-toh_. Ah! Tentu saja aku ingin _dinner_ ke restaurant _yakiniku_ dulu! Sudah lama kita tidak makan bareng.” Pemuda pirang jabrik memulai pembicaraannya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih yang bergerak lambat.

Sasuke si pemuda raven menghela napas panjang. “Besok akhir bulan, aku mau bantu Itachi membuat laporan perusahaannya.”

“Yasudah. Lagipula aku tak memaksa.” Naruto tersenyum kaku. “Selamat membantu pekerjaan kakak tercintamu itu.”

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang terlihat kecewa. “Jangan cemburu.”

“Siapa juga yang cemburu!”

**(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

‘Daripada ngelamun, mending ketempat Gaara.’ Naruto mengeratkan jaket hitamnya sambil berjalan malas. Teringat ajakannya yang ditolak Sasuke, dia melirik restoran _yakiniku_. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, terpaku menatap dua sosok yang hendak memasuki restaurant.

Pemuda bergaya rambut _chicken butt_ berkemeja biru yang dilipat sampai siku tak sengaja melirik pemuda pirang yang tengah berdiri terpaku–menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dia diam terpaku menatap Naruto yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

“Ada apa Sasuke? Ayo masuk!” Pemuda berambut nanas menarik tangan Sasuke memasuki restaurant tersebut.

**(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

Didalam restaurant, Sasuke duduk bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Walaupun suasana begitu riuh dan menyenangkan, Sasuke tak dapat menikmatinya karena ada yang begitu mengganggu pikirannya. Pikirannya terfokus pada seseorang yang baru saja dilihatnya. Naruto.

“Iya kan Sasuke?”

“Hn.” Sasuke menyahut asal walaupun dia tak tahu apa yang dibahas dan siapa yang bertanya padanya karena dia tak memperhatikan apa yang dibicarakan teman-temannya.

Gluk! Gluk! Gluk!

Sasuke menegak _sake_ -nya sampai habis. ‘Kenapa dia tak menghampiriku dan mengomel? Kenapa dia tak mengatakan apapun?  Sial! Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu ... tatapan dan raut terluka.’ Sasuke memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. ‘Sial! Membuat perasaanku tak enak.’

**(** **눈** **_** **눈** **)**

Krieet

Naruto membuka gerbang halaman rumahnya seraya masuk.

“Haah! Gaara sialan! Lagi libur aja masih aja ngajak latihan dan _sparring_.” Naruto berjalan malas menuju rumahnya. ‘Eh?’ mata Naruto melebar. Dia mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri seorang pemuda yang tengah meringkuk—tidur diteras depan pintu rumahnya. “Sasuke! Apa yang kau la–”

“Kau lama sekali...” Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan matanya yang masih belum terbuka sepenuhnya. “Aku sampai ketiduran.”

“Haa?” Naruto menatap Sasuke yang masih linglung dan sedikit bau sake—heran. “Ha? Kau tak pernah bilang akan datang.”

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. “Aku menunggumu.”

“Ayo masuk! Udara malam sangat dingin.” Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke. “Tuh kan! Bahkan tanganmu juga terasa dingin.”

Sasuke bangkit seraya masuk kedalam rumah minimalis tersebut mengikuti Naruto keruang tamu.

Naruto menoleh sambil menanggalkan jaketnya sehingga menampilkan kaos orange bergambar kepala rubah. “Kau ingin minum apa? Yah walaupun hanya ada susu jeruk dan teh saja.”

“Tak perlu, aku tidak haus.”

“Kau masih linglung. Kau perlu minum dan cuci muka tuk menyegarkanmu.” Naruto menyampirkan jaketnya di sofa. “Ngomong-ngomong, apa tak apa meninggalkan Shika—”

Tep! Brukk!

Sasuke memegang bahu Naruto seraya mendorongnya agar duduk di sofa.

Naruto menatap Sasuke datar. “Apa?”

Sasuke duduk dipangkuan Naruto, menatap penuh arti sambil menangkup wajah _tan_ milik si pirang.

“Sasuke?”

“...”

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian menjilat bibir bawah si pemilik surai pirang seraya memagutnya dalam nan panas. Naruto memasukan lidahnya, mengabsen deretan gigi Sasuke seraya memeluk pinggangnya erat.

“Ngh..”

Sasuke memeluk leher Naruto hingga tenggelam menikmati pagutan mesra yang didominasi Naruto. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya—melepas ciuman panasnya.

“Apa kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan?” Naruto mengusap saliva di bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti. “Entah.”

Naruto membuka kancing kemeja yang dipakai Sasuke. “Aku sangat terkejut. Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?” Naruto menciumi leher jenjang Sasuke, menghisap aromanya. “Setelah berkata bahwa kau mau membantu kakakmu membuat laporan, kau makan malam bersama temanmu, kau menungguku didepan rumah dan melakukan _sesuatu_ seperti ini.” Naruto menengadah–menatap Sasuke datar. “Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?” Naruto kembali menciumi dan menjilati leher jenjang serta dada bidang Sasuke. “Sudahlah. Aku tidak benar-benar ingin tahu juga sih.”

“Ngh..” Sasuke menjawabnya dengan desahan, menahan hasrat yang sudah tak bisa ditahannya.

Sasuke mendorong bahu Naruto agar kepalanya menjauh dari lehernya. Naruto menengadah menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan datarnya. Sasuke balas menatapnya, dia tahu, Naruto marah. Naruto tak pernah menatapnya datar, dia selalu tersenyum dan memancarkan aura hangat.

Gyuut!

Sasuke memeluk Naruto membuat Naruto terkejut. “Shikamaru datang ke rumah dan mengajakku ke restaurant _yakiniku_ untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun perkawinan Asuma-sensei dan Kurenai-sensei. Tentu saja aku menolaknya, tapi Itachi tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kami dan menyuruhku pergi.” Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. “Jangan melihatku dengan raut seperti itu! Kau membuatku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu.”

Naruto mengusap punggung Sasuke kemudian melepas pelukannya. Dia menatap Sasuke yang wajahnya merona merah.

“...baiklah.”

Brukk!

Naruto merebahkan tubuh Sasuke di sofa, menyilangkan jari-jari tangan miliknya dengan milik Sasuke. Naruto menyeringai seraya kembali menciumi tubuh atletis Sasuke yang terlentang pasrah dihadapannya. “Selain itu, kau yang pertama menggodaku. Maka dari itu, persiapkan dirimu.”

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. “Aku tahu.”

Malam ini menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Naruto dan Sasuke.

**Omake End**

**Disini kan NaruSasu udah mahasiswa semester akhir, tentu aja udah boleh minum sake :-D**


End file.
